PROJECT SUMMARY The Society for Research on Nicotine and Tobacco (SRNT) is the only international scientific membership society dedicated exclusively to the field of nicotine and tobacco research. SRNT has more than 1,200 members from over 40 countries, with approximately 80 percent of those members being affiliated with U.S. research, advocacy, pharmaceutical and related organizations. The overall objective of the SRNT Annual Meeting is to stimulate advancement in the field of nicotine and tobacco research through presentation and discussion. It is the hallmark conference in the field where investigators, advocates, and policymakers can rapidly ?get smart? on the latest evolutions in the field, novel products in the marketplace, and effective interventions and policies to reduce tobacco use. The SRNT Annual Meeting is a unique venue for presentation of novel findings from tobacco regulatory science research projects and networking across scientists in this emerging field. The aims of this conference grant are to: 1) ensure that tobacco regulatory science content is presented in ways that are maximally informative to FDA and to researchers in the field; and 2) to highlight the work of trainees and early career investigators in tobacco regulatory science via special oral sessions, professional development forums, travel awards, and other recognition. To meet both aims, SRNT?s Program Committee will meet regularly throughout the year to plan the content and format of the SRNT 2020 Annual Meeting, aligning the presentation of scientific content with research priorities in the Tobacco Regulatory Science Program (TRSP) and with FDA?s information requests via the public docket. The Committee will curate paper sessions on specific topics (e.g., flavors, nicotine reduction) that highlight advances in the area, foster scientific discussion and debate, and stimulate collaboration across researchers. The conference grant will also support 10 travel awards for trainees and early career investigators presenting on content related to the FDA and NIH Tobacco Regulatory Science Program research priorities. These interactions will facilitate the development of novel questions and approaches to tobacco regulatory science research.